ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon Wyvern
Category:Bestiary The Offensive Wyvern Has Elemental Breath attacks, which are used whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. When timed properly, this Breath attack can be used to Magic Burst. This is the default Wyvern type. The Defensive Wyvern The first type of ability that a Defensive Wyvern has is Remove Breath. The Wyvern uses this on any party member whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. This breath will remove certain status ailments, depending on the Dragoon's level (Remove Poison at level 1, Remove Blind at 20, and Remove Paralysis at 40), but will only use this ability if there is one of the offending status effects to remove. The second ability is Healing Breath. Whenever a Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast healing breath on himself or a party member, but only if they are at or below 1/3 health. However, with the Drachen Armet, the Wyvern will cast healing breath at 1/2 hp or below for about 250-350 HP. And with the Wyrm Armet he'll cast at 1/3 health for about 350-450 HP. Subjob needed: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Summoner*, Blue Mage, or Scholar *Summoner gives the Defensive wyvern but is unable to trigger healing breath. This subjob combination can only perform Remove Breath. The Multipurpose Wyvern Whenever the Dragoon uses a weapon skill, the Wyvern will use its Elemental Breath on the target. And when the Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast Healing Breath, but will only be used if they are below 1/4 HP, and only target the Dragoon who uses it. However, with the Drachen Armet the Wyvern will cast heal breath at 1/3 HP or below. A multipurpose Wyvern does not have access to Remove Breath. Subjob needed: Bard, Dark Knight, Paladin, or Ninja In order to switch to this job, you must be at least level 30 and have completed The Holy Crest. Wyvern HP+ Gear *Falconer's Hose Lv.50 Wyvern HP +30 *Wyvern Mail Lv.50 Wyvern HP +65 *Drachen Brais Lv.52 Wyvern HP +10% *Chanoix's Gorget Lv.70 Wyvern HP +50 *Wyvern Perch Lv.73 Wyvern HP +50 *Ostreger Mitts Lv.74 Wyvern HP +10 *Drachen Brais +1 Lv.74 Wyvern HP +15% *Homam Gambieras Lv.75 Wyvern HP +50 Notes *Elemental Breath damage is based on the wyvern's current HP, not maximum HP. Damage is not affected by TP, but accuracy may be increased. *Healing Breath potency is based on wyvern's maximum HP and current TP. *Being classified as Dragons, wyverns can intimidate, and be intimidated by, Demon type monsters. *The job class of Wyverns is Dragoon, therefore they have access to Dragon Killer at 25, as well as Attack Bonus at level 10 and Accuracy Bonus at level 30. However, they also have Subtle Blow which is not a Dragoon trait. * A level 75 Dragoon's wyvern has exactly 991 HP without modifications from gear. * The wyverns attack breath can be Magic Bursted * As of the March 10th, 2008 update, a Dragoon's wyvern's attributes are temporarily boosted over time as experience or limit points are gained by the player. This boost includes increased HPs (max 24% more, improving breath abilities), improved damage per hit, and a minor accuracy bonus. All stat boosts gained this way are removed, returning the wyvern to it's normal stats, should the Dragoon change areas, dismisses his or her wyvern in any way (via "Dismiss" or "Spirit Surge"), or if the wyvern or Dragoon is K.O.'d. Furthermore, Experience/limit points gained from any large scale battles (such as Besieged and Campaign battles) will not boost the wyvern's stats. * Wyvern XP can grant a maximum bonus of 30% to Healing breath. You need to gain 1000 Experience points or Limit Points to obtain this bonus. This bonus comes in tiers; every 200 XP grants a 6% increase. * As of the December 8th, 2008 update: when the Wyvern's max HPs increase when the Dragoon earns experiance, the Wyvern will also recover the same ammount of HPs as it has increased. Wyvern Names When you first name your Wyvern, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Dragoon and speak to Fouvia near the Norg Auction House Representatives. For 9,800 gil she will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. | | | |} History *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: **Call Wyvern recast timer changed to 20 minutes. **Dragoon's two-hour ability changed to Spirit Surge. When used, the Wyvern is absorbed, and its HP and TP are added to the Dragoon's. **Dragoon's Wyvern received Subtle Blow job trait. *Mar. 10, 2008 Version Update: **A wyvern’s attributes will now increase in correspondence to the amount of experience gained from the moment the wyvern is summoned. ***This increase will not be affected by experience gained from Campaign, Besieged, or items. ***A wyvern’s attributes will be reset to their original values when the wyvern is KO’d, dismissed, or changes areas. *'Note'* Dragoon Mobs 2hr will still use Call Wyvern. Historical Background Wyvern are dragons which have two wings, but only two legs. Sometimes shown as having claws on the wings, acting like another pair of "hands". The Wyvern is sometimes depicted as having a razor sharp stinger filled with poison on the end of its tail. The history of the wyvern seems to come from Europe. The history of this dragon is not so clear, it seems to be mixed in with the history of the 4-legged dragon. Wyverns have been depicted in heraldry on shields and banners for hundreds of years, and is considered a sign of strength to those who bear the symbol.